Pertaruhan
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Kuroko dan kawan-kawan siap menghadapi pertarungan Winter Cup, namun, sebelum turnamen bergengsi itu dimulai, dia didatangi seorang makhluk halus. Ia menawarkan dua pilihan menyakitkan; menang atau kalah. Bukan, bukan sekadar menang dan kalah. Pertaruhan itu mengorbankan sesuatu yang bernama... 'Ingatan'. [Warning Inside]


Setitik air hujan kembali menerjang kota Tokyo itu, tak terkecuali SMA Seirin, beberapa bulan sebelum Winter Cup.

Dan, di gym, berdirilah seorang cowok berambut biru langit yang menatap awan mendung yang gelap itu, dengan tatapan datar. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya, ia menunggui redanya hujan deras itu. Para senpai dan teman sekelas dan seangkatannya sudah pulang semuanya, terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Menatap cuaca seperti itu, anak mana sih yang sudi seragamnya dibasahi oleh air hujan itu?

Poof!

Mata biru cerahnya segera menangkap ada seseorang yang mengeluarkan dan memayungkan dirinya dengan payung berwarna biru cerah. Orang itu ternyata adalah seorang perempuan berseragamkan Seirin, dan anehnya... mengenakan celana panjang. Merasakan dirinya dilirik oleh pemuda itu, orang itu lalu berjalan menghampiri mulut gedung gym itu, menemui pemuda itu.

"Halo..." sapa cowok itu berhati-hati.

"Halo juga, untukmu, Kuroko Tetsuya-senpai." sapanya hangat, sambil melipat payungnya begitu ia masuk ke gym itu.

Melirik orang itu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Entah benar cowok atau cewek, orang ini memiliki wajah yang rasanya terlalu bishie bagi seorang cowok, namun memiliki postur tubuh yang terlalu aneh bagi perempuan. Rambutnya hitam bagaikan gagak, dan poninya rata serta berambut pendek setenguk. Orang itu lantas menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, sembari tersenyum misterius.

Merasa terganggu oleh senyuman misterius itu, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya, "Ummm... Maafkan saya, namun boleh saya minta—."

"Kurosawa Aki."

Mengedipkan matanya sesekali, cowok minim aura ini terkesiap kaget mendengar perkataan orang itu—yang memiliki nama Kurosawa Aki itu. Kini mata tajam berwarna hitam ganti memandang dalam-dalam ke mata biru cerahnya, seolah memaksa dirinya membiarkan orang itu masuk ke lubuk hatinya. _Anak ini... Apa dia benar-benar siswa sekolah ini?_

"Maaf?"

"Namaku Kurosawa Aki, salam kenal ya, Kak!" Ia mengulanginya dengan intonasi yang ceria, namun menyimpan misteri.

"Um, ohhh... Kau kelas berapa? Kok saya tak pernah mel—."

Keburu anak itu mengunci bibir Kuroko yang belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyeringai kecil, dan berkata dengan pandangan menggoda, "Jangan bertanya tentang kelas dan juga identitasku, Kak. Nah... Aku mau bertanya, mumpung hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Boleh, ya kan, Kuroko-senpai~?"

Melihat ekspresi yang ganjil itu, Kuroko terpaksa menggangguk kecil, menuruti permintaan anak itu.

Girang, anak itu tersenyum lebar. Menyandarkan tangan kanannya pada payung itu, ia lalu mengganti pandangan itu menjadi pandangan yang sangat misterius dan... sedikit berbahaya, "Nah, aku ingin bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan... Sang **Emperor**. Apa yang kau inginkan terhadap sang **Emperor** itu...? Katakan permintaanmu, akan kukabulkan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pertaruhan**

© Himomo Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, angst sumpah, alur gak jelas (?), dan sebagainya.

_A/N _(Mun) : Halo, aku datang lagi. Kali ini fanfiknya berisi angst dan mengenai permohonan kecil. Oke, Mun akhir-akhir ini sedang galau. Tolong ingat, perasaan perempuan itu sangat rapuh, dan sekali di_playboy_in jadi susah percaya. Inilah yang aku alami ke cowok yang mengejar-gejar aku. Aku bersyukur dapat cowok baik seperti dia, tapi tolong mengertilah, Mun juga tak suka dimodusin dengan cara begini. Dikejar-kejar cowok selama lima tahun itu menyusahkan, apalagi mengurusnya. Mun hanya ingin menjadi sahabat baiknya, itu saja. Oke, jadi _rambling_ begini... /mojok/ Oh iya, **kadzuki**, fanfik ini kupersembahkan buatmu :') makasih banyak ya, udah jadi teman curhat yang sangat berguna bagiku :')

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eh?"_

_Para senpai lalu menoleh ke salah satu dari trio yang tengah berberisik ria di belakang mereka. Didapatinya Fukuda memeluk erat Kuroko dengan wajah memucat, sedangkan Kagami justru masuk ke kolong bangku panjang saking takutnya. Di depan mereka, Satoshi kedapatan sedang bercerita tentang sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup menyeramkan._

_Hyuuga adalah yang pertama kalinya menginterupsi pembincangannya, "Ada apaan sih? ! Berisik amat kalian."_

_Satoshi yang sedang duduk santai, menggangguk kecil sambil menjawab pertanyaan sang kapten tersebut, "Nee, Hyuuga, kita pernah bercerita tentang itu, kan? Itu, lho, legenda aneh di SMA Seirin ini!" _

_Hyuuga lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang ditanyakan Satoshi. Menyadari arah pembicaraan itu, ia lalu mengiyakannya, "Oh, itu yak. Memang belum diverifikasi kebenarannya, tapi memang ada beberapa siswa yang mengaku melihat sosok 'dewa' di SMA ini. Cuma, masalahnya, dia suka meminta bayarannya, dan cukup gawat sih, keberadaan makhluk itu. Dikabarkan beberapa murid SMA ini menghilang setelah meminta tolong kepada 'dewa' itu."_

"_KYAAAAHHHH—."_

_Jeritan itu segera menyeruak keluar dari mulut para freshmen yang ngeri mendengar cerita itu, minus Kuroko. Para senpai yang melihatnya, lalu menyeringai kecil. Hyuuga lalu berkacak pinggang, "Sayang sekali ceritanya belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya, jadi kalian tenang saja! Selooow gitu!" _

_Kiyoshi yang menyimak percakapan itu, lalu menambahkannya, "Kabarnya beberapa di antaranya benar-benar mengenal sosok 'dewa' itu. Konon dia itu—."_

.

.

PLOONGG!

Bola basket dimasukkannya dengan mulus; dari tangan seorang pemuda berambut merah berjerseykan Rakuzan bernomor empat. Tersenyum alami, dan dua warna mata merahnya, menggambarkan dengan jelas siapa dirinya. Kagami hanya bisa mengaum marah dan kesal, Kiyoshi hanya bisa menangis sembari berdiri dengan wajah kecapaian yang benar-benar di ambang batas.

Hyuuga hanya bisa melepas kacamatanya, dan tanpa disengaja, meremukkannya dengan dahsyat.

Izuki hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil menatap lantai gym yang basah oleh keringat mereka. Dan Kuroko... Ia melihat wajah girang dan bahagianya saat bersama anggota tim SMA Rakuzan. Senyumannya itu... Ekspresinya itu... Ia merasakan bahwa 'sihir' yang diberikan oleh orang itu benar-benar... **nyata**, dan tak terbantahkan.

_Aaaaahh, betapa indahnya senyuman itu... _Diam-diam ia tersenyum pahit menyaksikan hal tersebut.

Ia lalu menunduk ke lantai sambil berkacak pinggang. Dilihatnya ekspresi sedih sekaligus senang dan puas. Kagami yang iseng melirik Kuroko hanya demi memastikan agar partnernya tidak terlalu sedih, terkesiap kaget. Dilihatnya ekspresi Kuroko yang janggal... seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia siap menyongsong suatu akhir yang tak dapat diduganya.

Drap drap.

Perhatian Kagami dan Kuroko kemudian beralih ke pemuda berambut merah dan bermata rubi, yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyuman lembut yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya dua tahun terakhir itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Kalian luar biasa... Terutama kau, Kuroko." puji pemuda itu terkekeh riang, tak seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya; ia dilanda amarah bagaikan seorang Emperor yang sangat lalim. Ekspresinya juga jauh lebih hangat dan lembut, berbeda dengan ekspresi di saat pembukaan Winter Cup.

Kuroko yang memandangi ekspresi Akashi itu, lalu menggangguk pelan sambil menyambut tangan Akashi yang terulur kepada mereka, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya... Akashi-kun. Saya senang kamu bisa kembali berekspresi seperti itu, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi terkekeh bahagia, dan seketika memeluk mantan muridnya itu dengan menarik tangan Kuroko yang berjabat tangan dengannya, "Kuroko... Maafkan saya, sewaktu SMP... Saya sungguh lepas kendali saat itu, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya khilaf. Dan saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepadamu, Kuroko."

Tersenyum pasrah, Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak kok, Akashi-kun tak salah. Saya sangat bersyukur kamu bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti ini... Syukurlah prediksiku tidak salah..."

"Kuroko..."

Akashi menyadari bahwa Kuroko sekarang sedang menahan tangisan karena kalah. Tersenyum pahit, ia lalu memeluknya sekali lagi, dan berkata sembari mengelus-elus rambut biru cerah yang diam-diam disukainya, "Kuroko... Menangislah. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku ada di sini untuk menopangmu yang sedih karena kekalahan ini."

Ragu, Kuroko memilih untuk menarik diri dari pelukan Akashi sembari tersenyum kecil dan menampiknya, "Tidak apa-apa... Saya... Saya..."

Kuroko masih ingat betul apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya belum lama ini...

_... "Jika kau kalah melawan Rakuzan, kenapa tidak sekaligus..."_

Deg.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia menggeleng kepala, dan mendorong pelan tubuh Akashi agar dirinya bisa bebas. Kuroko dengan sigap berbalik bergabung ke kelompok Seirin sambil terus memikirkan sesuatu yang terasa sangat mengganggu itu.

"_... Ya kau tahu lah itu. Bagaimana? Pertaruhan yang menarik, bukan?"_

Akashi yang samar-samar mencium gelagat buruk dari Kuroko, lantas melirik Kagami yang sepertinya juga mencurigai sikap Kuroko yang aneh belum lama ini. _Mungkin ada masalah lain yang menerjang pikiran Kuroko... Aku harus bertanya kepada Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise dan Midorima nantinya..._

.

.

CRAAAASSSSHHHH.

Hujan di bulan April lagi-lagi merusak harinya yang damai.

Mata biru cerah Kuroko memandang awan mendung itu dengan pandangan sebal. Padahal bulan ini bunga sakura sedang musim-musimnya untuk mekar. Mendesah sebal, ia lalu mengambilkan syal yang disimpan dengan rapi di dalam tas _sport_nya. Ia lalu memakaikan syal itu dengan tergesa-gesa pada lehernya, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya.

"**Halo**."

Kelopak mata Kuroko yang sempat menutup karena berusaha menghalau dirinya dari dinginnya yang menusuk di bulan April ini, lalu dibukakannya dan bola mata biru cerahnya seketika melirik ke seseorang yang muncul mendadak di sisi kirinya. Menghela napas, ia menyahutnya, "Halo... Kurosawa-kun."

Di sisi kirinya, terdapat seorang makhluk berambut hitam legam, pendek dan berponi rata dengan seragam siswi SMA Seirin di atasnya dan celana di bawahnya, tersenyum jahil, seraya memberinya dua jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk simbol _peace_ pada tangan kirinya. Ia benar-benar muncul tanpa peringatan, bagaikan seorang makhluk halus.

Kurosawa menggangguk kecil, "Yo, Kuroko-senpai. Kita lagi berduaan ya? _Lucky_! Kita segera ke masalahnya, oke?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku kalah melawan Akashi-kun..."

Makhluk tak jelas itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menyeringai berbahaya.

"... Jadi... Ambil perasaan sukaku terhadap Akashi-kun..." ujarnya dengan nada berat, seolah-olah ia tidak rela dirinya kehilangan perasaannya tersebut.

Kurosawa lalu memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan cuek dan malas. Ia lalu menggangguk, dan memegangi erat dahi sang _phantom player_ sembari bertanya untuk sekadar menyakinkannya, "Kamu benar-benar yakin? Kau bahkan mungkin... Akan mencapai fase yang itu, lho. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, keputusasaanmu, Kuroko-senpai.

Sang pemuda berambut biru cerah lalu menggangguk tanpa membalas perkataan orang aneh itu.

Melihat reaksi pemuda yang kini berada di depannya, dan mengadakan pertaruhan dengannya, ia menyeringai sadis bagaikan setan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera mencengkeram dahi Kuroko, dan tanpa diduga oleh sang _phantom player_, dirinya sendiri justru tumbang begitu dicengkeram oleh makhluk aneh tersebut.

BRUK!

"Kau akan menerima satu hadiah lagi dariku, sebagai pujian atas keberanianmu menerima kekalahan dalam pertaruhan ini." bisiknya pelan.

Makhluk itu lalu menghilang begitu saja, membiarkan sang pemuda berambut biru cerah itu pingsan ditinggal olehnya. Namun, belum ada beberapa menit berselang, pemuda minim aura itu lalu bangun. Ia merasakan pusing pada kepalanya, dan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang pada ingatannya, tapi toh, ia sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi. Matanya seketika menjadi mata yang sama sekali lain—mata yang mengundang marabahaya...

.

.

"_Kau menginginkan sesuatu yang mendukung sekolahmu? Kekuatannya, misalnya?"_

"_Ya... Sebagai gantinya, akan kuberikan apapun! Tolonglah aku..."_

"_Baiklah, akan kuberikan. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana dengan... Perasaanmu kepada sang Emperor itu?"_

_DEG._

_Sesaat setelah perkataan itu, tidak ada satu pun diantaranya yang kembali membuka suara. Melihat adanya peluang pada pertaruhan itu, anak yang misterius itu lalu menambahkannya, "Jika kau kalah melawan Rakuzan, kenapa tidak sekaligus saja kuambil perasaan yang sudah kau tumpuk dan bina dengan baik di sini? Toh, ini adalah pertaruhan, jelas, ada yang diuntungkan dan dirugikan."_

_DEG._

"_Baiklah... Akan kuambil taruhan itu. Jika aku menang, maka aku akan mendapatkan 'kekuatan' yang kau bicarakan tadi. Dan jika aku kalah... Kau akan mengambil seluruh perasaan yang aku miliki dari dulu hingga sekarang. Bagaimana?"_

"_Menarik, akan kutunggu hasilnya nanti di finale... Terima kasih atas taruhannya, Kuroko Tetsuya-senpai..."_

.

.

Sebuah senyuman pahit muncul dari bibir sang pemuda berambut biru cerah itu. Sambil mengucek kedua matanya, ia berkata dengan lirih entah kepada siapa, "... Terima kasih... Dengan begini... Akashi-kun jadi tidak perlu menderita sekali lagi... Aku akan menjadi kuat dengan sendirinya... Aku sendiri yang akan memuaskan hasrat mereka berenam..."

Ia pun kembali mengambil tasnya, dan memilih untuk duduk di belakang pintu gym sekadar untuk menunggu sang hujan untuk berhenti. Namun apa daya, karena hembusan lembut angin menyapu tubuh pemuda itu, pemuda minim aura itu justru terbuai oleh mimpinya.

Mimpinya yang... Mengerikan.

Hilangnya ingatan dan... Perasaan 'ini'...

... Terhadap seseorang yang bernama '**Akashi-kun**'...

**.**

**.**

_'Jika kau kalah, kau akan kehilangan perasaan tersebut kepada dia... Maukah kau menerima pertaruhan itu...?'  
_

**.**

**.  
**

Winter Cup kini kembali digelar.

Kini, Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, berkumpul di salah satu sisi tribun penonton bersama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sesudah upacara pembukaan turnamen tersebut. Berbekalkan apa yang telah diselidikinya selama setahun mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan sambil bertanya dengan nada curiga, "Teman-teman... Akhir-akhir ini saya kok tidak pernah mendengar berita tentang keberadaan Kuroko-kun?"

Si surai kuning lantas menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, "Be-Begini, Akashicchi... Kagamicchi beberapa bulan yang lalu menghubungiku tentang keberadaan Kurokocchi. I-itu—Kurokocchi... Dia..."

"Geez, gak usah melanjutkan perkataanmu, Kise. Biar aku yang teruskan. Akashi..." Kali ini Aomine, si _ace_ Touou, ganti menginterupsi jawaban Kise.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aomine-kun... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi memasang wajah sedikit cemas.

"Tetsu... Dia pindah ke SMA lain."

DEG.

_Tidak seperti biasanya dia..._ Akashi menyipitkan kedua matanya. Di sekelilingnya, mereka samar-samar menyadari suara para penonton yang melengking senang entah karena apa. Aomine masih memandang lantai tribun itu dengan wajah masam, sedangkan Kise menahan tangisannya. Midorima mendesis kesal, dan Murasakibara masih memakan snacknya dengan santai.

Akashi memutuskan untuk memperhatikan suara bisikan para penonton, dan menyadari satu hal...

"Nee, kau mau bertaruh untuk SMA mana?"

"Tentu saja, SMA Rakuzan! Kamu?"

"Ah, tentu saja, SMA Jouzenji!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Di situ kabarnya ada _phantom player_! Bahkan ada gosip kalau Kuroko Tetsuya, yang dulunya membela SMA Seirin, pindah! Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi tampaknya terjadi krisis besar di SMA Seirin itu. Dan satu lagi, ada juga gosip kalau kemampuan si _phantom player_ itu mendadak berubah menjadi sangat luaaar biasa!"

DEG.

Kise yang menyadari pembicaraan jarak jauh para penonton itu, lalu ganti menatap Akashi dan berkata dengan nada cemas, "Akashicchi—itu pembicaraan—."

Di luar dugaan, Akashi juga menggangguk dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Iya saya juga mendengarnya tadi, Kise. Apa mungkin Kuroko sudah pindah? Atau ada informasi lain? Sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada mereka—."

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, Akashi." sela si surai hijau lumutan—alias Midorima—sambil memegangi pagar pembatas tribun penonton dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis.

Semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lantas menoleh ke Midorima. Midorima lalu mengisyaratkan mereka semua agar merapat ke pagar pembatas itu. Mereka lantas menurutinya, dan mendapati di bawah tribun penonton itu, berkumpul banyak anak laki-laki yang mengenakan jersey SMA Jouzenji yang berwarna merah dominan dengan warna hitam dan putih sebagai warna garis. Di belakang jersey itu, terdapat tulisan kanji SMA Jouzenji yang ditulis dengan kuas hitam.

Dan sejumput warna biru cerah yang berada di tengah-tengah anak SMA tersebut.

Akashi langsung berteriak tanpa disadarinya, "KUROKO-KUUUN! KAMUKAH KUROKO ITU? !"

"Ng?"

Tiba-tiba sang pemilik surai biru cerah itu menoleh ke Akashi yang meneriakinya barusan. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Kise dan kawan-kawan segera menyusul Midorima dan Akashi merapat ke pinggir balkon tribun tersebut, dan menyadari adanya aura serta perubahan drastis yang benar-benar tampak dari sosok si mungil tersebut.

Akashi dan kawan-kawan menyaksikan... Mata berwarna biru cerah dan _kuning **keemasan**_. Seolah-olah mata itu merupakan mata yang direbutnya dari... Akashi.

Dan satu lagi, ekspresinya benar-benar berubah jauh. Si mungil berambut biru cerah itu tak lagi menghadirkan ketenangan serta kehangatan yang khas, melainkan suatu intimindasi yang sangat mengerikan; nyaris menyamai dengan Akashi di saat ia kehilangan kontrol sewaktu kelas tiga SMP dan satu SMA itu.

_"Dan kemungkinan... Kepribadianmu akan berubah total... Kau akan melupakan hampir seluruh ingatan tentang 'teman'..."_

Selagi masih beradu tatapan dengan Akashi, ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bertanya dengan... suara yang dingin dan tak dikenal sebelumnya, "Berani sekali meneriaki aku... **Siapa kamu?**"

**.**

**.**

_'Di saat seperti itu, wahai Akashi Seijuurou, apakah kau bisa menyelamatkan sang phantom player yang telah berjasa besar bagimu...?'  
_

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake – End ]**

* * *

Oke, **Hiai**, **Himomo** dan Mun di sini! Kami mau menyampaikan beberapa hal,

Pertama-tama, kami berterima kasih kepada Readers sekalian yang rela menghabiskan beberapa waktu membaca fanfik abal ini. Kami mungkin akan _hiatus_ dalam jangka beberapa lama, mungkin sebulan, dua bulan, mengingat Mun sudah menjadi siswa kelas XII. Dan, mungkin frekuensi _update_-an fanfik AkaKuro akan berkurang drastis karena _blank_-nya imajinasi Mun akibat invasi dari fandom sebelah.

Kami mohon pengertian Readers, bahwa dua fanfik _multichap _proyek kami; The Legend of Emperors dan Pure and Raven-Black Existence **sedang** mengalami perombakan plot di chapter 13, 14 dan 15 untuk TLOD dan 22 untuk Raven-Black. Makanya sulit sekali mencari ide yang cocok diaplikasikan ke dalam dua fanfik itu. Dan, untuk Akashi's Family, karena bulan ini adalah bulan Ramadhan dan juga ada indikasi _rate _M karena pembunuhan dengan sangat eksplisit. Besar kemungkinannya akan ada **chara death**.

_Jaa_, kami pamit dulu. Oh ya, buat fanfik oneshot sebelumnya, akan kami perbaiki segera. Terima kasih banyak atas masukannya!

Salam.


End file.
